Making the First Move
by stephaflea
Summary: February 14th Valentines days has arrive on Atlantis, A holiday which Teyla finds hard to understand. When each believes the other holds feelings for someone else who will be brave enough to make that first move.


Title: Making the First Move  
Author: Flea  
Date 14.02.07  
Part: 1/1  
Rating: G

Pairing: J/T  
Characters: John and Teyla  
Genre: Romance/holiday fic (Valentines Day)  
Word Count: 3950  
Warnings: none  
Spoilers: Set after 'Sunday' but no real spoilers

Disclaimers: No copyright infringement is intended. All characters belong to MGM I'm only borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment.

Summary: February 14th; Valentines days has arrive on Atlantis, A holiday which Teyla finds hard to understand. When each believes the other holds feeling for someone else; who will be brave enough to make that first move.

**Making the First Move**

Teyla stood with her back against the cool wall watching the couple on the other side of the mess hall as she waited for John. It was almost the end of the lunch period and with nothing planned for the afternoon, Teyla had almost jumped at John's suggestion of a few hours of sparring.

Teyla's eyes glanced over towards John as he stood talking to Major Lorne. They had decided to swing by the mess hall to grab some bottled waters before heading to their quarters to change and grab their equipment before heading off to the gym.

Seeing that John was going to be occupied for a few minutes Teyla eyes turned once again to the couple across the other side.

Teyla recognized the woman as someone who worked closely with Rodney though she couldn't recall her name. The man Teyla did not recognize. He must've been one of the new personnel members who had only joined a month ago after arriving on the Dedulus.

Teyla watched as the two talked; both caught in their own little world. She could still see the faint tint of blush which had coloured the young woman's cheeks as he had presented her with a flower on his arrival only moments before.

Teyla could still see the flower which the young man had presented her with, now sitting on the table beside them. She wasn't too sure where he could have found such a beautiful gift, having never been off world; he must have gotten it from one of the botany labs.

The young man reached his hands across the table, taking hold of hers; Teyla could see the smile which spread across her face; a smile which showed just how happy she really was.

"Ahh, the signs of young love." Teyla heard John's voice speak sarcastically as he appeared beside her; his conversation with the Major obviously over.

Today was what John and his people called February 14th, or Valentines Day, one of their more stranger holidays; or at least it appeared strange to Teyla.

"Is everything okay?" Teyla asked as they both turned to leave the mess hall.

"What, with the Major?" Teyla nodded. "Fine ... his team is heading off world tomorrow. He just wanted to check a few things before hand."

Teyla accepted his answer thought she wasn't paying to much attention, her mind being overrun with thoughts of Valentines Day.

"So ..." She heard John speak from beside her. "What's with the staring in the mess hall?"

"I was merely observing!" Teyla tried to defend her actions. She knew John was right; she had been staring, but there was just something about the young couple which seemed to draw Teyla's attention towards them.

"Observing, staring ..." Teyla noticed John shrug his shoulder. "Same thing."

"It is just this holiday you celebrate ..."

"Valentines Day ... it's not really a proper holiday." John interrupted.

"Its just I do not understand the concept of it all." Teyla heard John chuckle softly beside her as they reached her quarters. "What is so amusing?" She asked as a smile of her own appeared on her lips.

Palming the signal, they both waited for the door to slide open before entering her room.

"Teyla in all the time I've know you ... you ask me the same question every year."

"I just do not see the point of such a day." Teyla told him truthfully as she turned placing her gym bag on the bed before reaching for her gym clothes to change into.

Teyla turned her back on John as she began to remove her top; knowing that John had also turned the other way. This had become a sort of habit of theirs. Teyla knew that once she was ready they would then head to John's quarters and she would wait for him to change in the same manner.

The times when they would leave the room to change their clothes was long past; both having their own silent agreement not to look.

Their friendship over the last few years had really developed, and Teyla felt more connected to him than any other person in her life; it was a friendship which she truly valued and treasured.

Though she sometimes wished they could be something more, she would never allow herself to dwell on those thoughts for too long.

"It's a holiday of love, what's there not to understand?" John's voice drifting to her ears as she slowly slipped her trousers down before reaching for her joggers.

"I just do not understand why your people choose one day out of the whole year to show love and affection, surely love should be celebrated all year round."

"Well it's not just about that!" Teyla watched as John walked over towards the window looking out onto the ocean. 

John stood staring out into the ocean; or at least that's what he wanted Teyla to believe he was doing. In truth when ever he waited for Teyla like this the ocean was the last thing he wanted to be looking at.

John watched as Teyla slowly slipped her legs into the new jogging bottoms which she had just started to wear while she worked out. Even though John liked the look of earth gym clothes on her, he would never admit that he much preferred her traditional Athosian skirt and crop top.

His eyes followed her hands as she slowly pulled the trousers up over her hips before fasten them around her waist. If Teyla ever realised he was watching her she never let on.

Seeing that Teyla had finished dressing and had now turned towards the bed to place a towel in her bag, John also turned to make his way over towards her. 

"Elizabeth told me it was about some Priest who lived many years ago on your world; he defied the emperor and was put to death because of it ... that does not sound very romantic to me."

John took a seat on Teyla's bed with a look of surprise on his face. He didn't know if it was because she had asked Elizabeth about Valentines Day or the fact that she seemed to work up about it all.

"Well I don't know about that ..." John told her; placing one of the bottles of water in her bag before she closed it. "You spoke to Elizabeth about it?"

Teyla seemed a little embarrassed by her actions; John couldn't help by smile as a slight blush coloured her cheeks.

"I found it strange how every year the women on the base seem to get so ..." John waited while Teyla seemed to search for the right words. "The last few days many of them have been acting a little off. Some seem excited about this day while most seem to dread it's coming."

"You know you say the same every year?" John told her with a smile.

"I just do not understand why such a fuss is made of this one day." John saw that Teyla had finished loading her bag and had swung it on onto her shoulder indicating that she was ready to leave.

Silently he stood as they both made their way to the door; turning left down the corridor as they now headed towards his quarters.

"So this is why you were staring at the couple in the mess hall?" John asked; breaking the silence between them as they rounded the corner; his room at the end of the corridor they were now on.

"I was not staring!" Teyla insisted; and John couldn't help but smile.

"Then what were you doing?" He asked; his tone light and teasing, and for a moment Teyla seemed lost for words.

"I was merely observing one of your stranger customs." She finally answered as they arrived at the door to his room.

John palmed the signal and just like before, they entered the room together. Teyla walked towards his bed; taking a seat while John headed in the opposite direction grabbing his gym clothes off the chair as he went.

"You've seen it all before ... why is it bothering you so much this year?" His question slightly muffled as he pulled his shirt over his head. 

Teyla didn't quiet catch John's question as she turned to see what the Colonel had said, stopping instantly at the sight before her.

John was in the middle of removing his shirt as he turned from her direction facing the wall; but not before Teyla had gotten a good look at his perfectly toned chest.

Teyla felt her breath catch in her throat as she suddenly averted her eyes back to the window; a blush flashing across her cheeks.

Teyla cursed herself for acting this way, she had seen John shirtless many times before but today her heart seemed to race and temperature rise at the thought of the Colonel half naked behind her.

"It is not bothering me." Teyla replied hoping that John didn't notice the delay in her answer.

"Don't the Athosian's have a day specially dedicated to loved ones?" John asked.

Teyla eyes watched his reflection in the window as he removed his boots closely followed by his trousers leaving him standing there in nothing apart from his underwear.

Teyla wondered what John would say if he ever found out that she always spent this time secretly watching him.

"We believe that if you are in love with someone you should show them everyday not just one"

"That's a lot of gifts to give." She watched as John reached for his joggers before carefully stepping into them, slipping them up over his legs before fastening them around his waist.

"You do not have to give gifts to show your affections towards someone." Teyla spoke watching as John's reflection revealed he had turned back towards the bed retrieving his gym bag and placing it gently next to her.

"It's in the way that you act towards them, the little things you do." Teyla explained as she turned towards John holding his gym bag open for him as he placed a towel and water bottle inside. "Words you speak; though not  
necessary words of love."

"Is that so?" Teyla could feel John's eyes on her but she refused to meet them in case he saw her true feelings for him reflected in her own.

"I just believe it is a strange tradition" Teyla spoke finally lifting her gaze towards John confident that her emotions were once again not one show. "Almost as strange as your Halloween."

"I've never really put to much thought into Valentines Day."

"You have never sent a card or flowers to some you care about?" Teyla ask slightly surprised by his statement. She watched as John shifted nervously before zipping up his bag and swinging it up onto his shoulder.

"Well, yes, I've done that ... who hasn't?"

"Elizabeth told me that on Earth over one billion cards are sent each year, is that not true?

John heard Teyla question and once again shocked that she had actually asked Elizabeth so much about Valentines Day.

He watched as Teyla stood from his bed lifting her bag back onto her shoulder, John noticed that as she did this her top rose up slightly; revealing the tiniest bit of skin.

Shaking his head trying to get those kinds of thoughts out of his mind he walked over towards the door with Teyla following close behind, all this talk about Valentines day and love was making his mind work over time, bring  
up thoughts which John had told himself long ago were inappropriate.

Yes, Teyla was a very beautiful woman and his feeling towards her were much stronger than those of just a friend, but he couldn't let those feelings ruin what they had now.

He valued his friendship with Teyla more than anything and John wasn't about to destroy that by admitting he had fallen in love with her; even if today was Valentines Day.

"Well I don't know about exact numbers ..." He paused, Teyla falling into step beside him as they made their way towards the gym. "Exactly what else did you ask Elizabeth?" John asked curiously.

"I have just been wondering …over the last week most of the women on Atlantis have even been talking about sending Valentines or receiving them, when the men; apart from the scientists do not seem to take the day too seriously."

"Well it's the way you look at it." John tried to explain "Most women are always looking for a relationship …guys, well, they're more interested in ..." John stopped himself before he could continue which earned him a rather amused look from Teyla.

"In ... what?" She asked a smile appearing on her face which indicated to John she knew exactly what he had been about to say.

"You know what I mean."

"I do ..." John released the breath had been holding thankful that Teyla hadn't made him go into further detail. "And I happen to know some women on this base who would disagree with you on that."

"Really!" John asked slightly intrigued. "Do I know any of them?"

Teyla knew that he was only teasing her and he receive a slap in the arm at his joke; the smile which he always loved to see spreading across her face.

He always loved to see Teyla smile; it was the highlight to any day especially when the smile was directed at him.

"So what about you?" John asked "Receive any Valentines?" A little worried that her answer would be yes.

"I did not!"

"Really!" John asked slightly surprised but at the same time relieved. He knew that many people on the base had a thing or the beautiful Athosian; he was one of them.

"You seem surprised ... is there something I should know?"

"Teyla you're gorgeous; half the men here are crazy about you." John felt his heart begin to race at his sudden admission, just as he noticed the blush which rose to Teyla cheeks. "You must have noticed." He asked; trying to cover up what he had just said.

"Perhaps their affections are not the ones I am seeking."

Her words made his mind run wild ... did Teyla like someone on the base. Who was it?

"So ... who is he?" John saw Teyla's shock at his sudden question, the blush once again returning to her cheeks

"I did not say ..."

"Is it that new marine?" John asked keeping his voice light so not to show what his true feelings were.

"No!" Teyla exclaimed a little louder and quicker than she needed to.

"You should send him a Valentine ..." John suggested as they reached the door which lead into the gym. "... get into the spirit of the day."

"Is that not the man's duty?"

"Hell no!" He exclaimed "Its doesn't always have to be the guy that make the first move ... why do you women always think that?!" John asked; slightly amused.

"What about you?" Teyla asked as she moved over towards the window placing her bag on the ledge and removing her fighting sticks. "Surely there is someone on Atlantis that you have feelings for?"

"Not really." John replied though his tone was far from convincing; Teyla felt her heart drop. "You know maybe we should change the subject."

"I believe that would be wise." She agreed handing John his sticks.

"I have been practicing!" John told her; a smile appearing on his lips "I'm not letting you kick my butt today."

Teyla couldn't help but smile along with him. 

They had been sparring for a little over an hour and things had been going well, John hadn't ended up on the floor once.

But now he found himself beginning to lose his concentration, their discussion from earlier once again was filling his mind.

Why was Teyla so interested in Valentines Day this year; the concept of it had never bothered her this much before. Ok, it had always confused her but something was different this time.

Could she really have a thing for one of the marines? How did that make John feel?

One of Teyla sticks collided with his side suddenly snapping him from his thoughts, cursing himself for not paying attention.

"Are you alright?" Concern sounding in her voice.

"Fine .." John lied trying to ignore the pain he felt as he once again took up his staring position determined to continue.

John watched as Teyla surveyed him for a few seconds; if she knew he was lying Teyla never mentioned anything as she too prepare herself to continue.

John managed to keep his mind focused just long enough to defend off a few more of her attacks even making one or two of his own. But it wasn't long before his mind began to wander again.

Yes, John had feelings for Teyla but it wasn't like he'd told her this or even made those feelings known. He had done nothing; content to keep her just as a friend even though his heart had wanted so much more.

John should have known Teyla would have fallen for someone. Its not like she was taken or anything; she had every right so see who ever she pleased.

But it didn't mean John had to be happy about it.

Teyla circled John, she could tell that his mind had wandered again but did not have the heart this time to snap him out of it.

She was pretty sure that her hit to his side had caused more pain than he was letting on.

Did John really have feelings for some one on Atlantis? Teyla had never really given it much thought before. She guessed it was because John had never indicated that there could be someone.

Teyla wondered who it could be, maybe some one in the air force. No, Teyla knew it couldn't be one of the military people; Rodney had informed her long ago at that relationship between the commanding officer and the people below him was heavily frowned upon. But that didn't mean John couldn't have feeling for someone; just that he could act upon. Maybe that was why he had wanted to change the subject so quickly.

Teyla blocked one of John's attack easily; both of them now not really paying attention but just going thought the motions while they got lost in their own thoughts.

Maybe she wasn't military at all; maybe she was a scientist, or even one of the Athosian's.

Teyla tried to think back to all the times that John had occupied her off world, but she couldn't remember him ever leaving her side long enough to form a bond with anyone.

She had to be someone from Atlantis but who? And why was this bothering her so much?

John was a handsome man and any woman would be crazy not to fall for that smile of his. Teyla should have expected this to happen long ago. It's not like she told John of her feeling towards him.

Maybe she should make the first move. Even if John didn't feel the same way at least than she would know how he truly felt towards her and Teyla wouldn't regret never telling him.

A sudden feeling of panic flooded through Teyla's body at the thought of what might happen if John didn't return her feelings. Would it end the friendship which she valued so much?

Teyla almost missed John's attacked as he moved forward ready to strike.

Deciding it was time to end this fight Teyla quickly moved out of his way bring her sticks up to knock John's from his hands. Within seconds Teyla had him once again sprawled out across the floor.

Moving to stand above him a smile across her face as she watched John laying there eyes closed as he caught his breath; Teyla decided that he was right.

The idea of seeing John with another woman would hurt too much and Teyla would spend everyday thinking to herself 'what if'. She was not about to let that happen with out at least telling him how she truly felt.

In the spirit of Valentines Day Teyla could take that first step; make the first move as John called it. The only question as how. 

"You have been practicing." Teyla spoke as she stood above him. "But I still 'kicked your butt' as you say."

"Help me up." John asked reaching out one of his arms and with Teyla's help he hauled himself off the floor. "One of these days it will be you on the floor."

"Yes, John." She smiled as they both walked over towards their bags retrieving their water bottles.

They sat on the window ledge for sometime, both content with the silence that had descend among them.

"So ..." John began "... this marine ..." He asked. No matter how hard John tried the fact that Teyla had feelings for one of the marines was driving him insane.

"There is no marine, John." Teyla told him firmly taking another sip of her water.

"So is he air force?" he pushed; the need to know becoming too great just to let it pass.

"John"

"Scientist?"

"John"

"Athosian."

"John there is ..."

"Its not Ronan, is it?" He asked turning to face her slightly worried that her answer would be yes.

"Would it be a problem if it was?" She asked John never picked up on the amusement in her voice.

"What! No ... wouldn't be a problem if that's how you feel ..."

"John..." Teyla spoke stopping him before he started babbling. "It is not Ronan. If you must know he is in the Air force."

"Really?" John didn't know whether to be relieved or not.

"Why is it so important?" She asked.

"Not important!" John replied quickly standing and twirling the fighting sticks around in his hands. "Just, your my friend ... I want to make sure he's good enough."

"He is a good man!" Teyla confirmed.

"Well, you know, being Valentines Day and all you should consider making the first move. I mean trust me us fly boys can be a bit slow when it comes to things like this." John couldn't believe what he was saying. Why was he encouraging Teyla to make a move?

Did he honestly believe he would be able to see Teyla with another guy? Hell no! Just thinking about Teyla with someone made his heart feel like it had been ripped from his body and stamped upon.

John watched as Teyla let out a small chuckle as she too stood making her way over towards him. "You would not be the first person to have told me that."

"Really?" John's heart beat once again began to race as Teyla slowly moved closer towards him, the expression on her face being one which John had never seen before.

John felt his breath catch in his throat as Teyla stopped right in front of him. He could feel the heat from her body which stood so close it was almost touching. Her eyes lifted to meet his; shining so bright that John was unable to pull himself away. 

"What are you doing?" His voiced was barley a whisper and for a minute he believe Teyla hadn't heard him.

John felt her hands cup his face as Teyla rose up on her tiptoes bringing her face closer to his.

"I believe I am making the first move." John barely had time to register her words before Teyla's lips met his in their first, but most defiantly not their last kiss.

Author Notes: Just a little one of fic for Valentine day. Hope you enjoyed it, please leav me a review if you have time.

Thank you Nikki for beta-reading for me, you've been a brilliant help!!!

Next chapter to "Of Allies or Enemies" should be up soon so please keep an eyes out.

Love

Flea

xxx


End file.
